pokerfandomcom-20200223-history
Books
This is a beginning of a set of poker book reviews. Please feel free to add yours or to edit those that already exist. Poker Theory (general) * The Theory of Poker by David Sklansky * The Mathematics of Poker by Bill Chen and Jerrod Ankenman Texas Hold'em * Mike Caro - Caro's Most Profitable Hold'em Advice: The Complete Missing Arsenal * Ed Miller - Getting Started In Hold'em Limit hold 'em * John Feeney - Inside the Poker Mind: Essays on Hold'em and General Poker Concepts * Lee Jones - Winning Low-Limit Hold'em -- Hardcore Two Plus Two and Ed Miller fans might consider this redundant with the books immediately above and below, but it's a helpful beginners book from another author. * Small Stakes Hold'em * Hold'em Poker for Advanced Players See also LHE:Reading list. No-limit hold 'em * Harrington on Hold 'em Volume I by Dan Harrington and Bill Robertie. NOTE: Volume I is appropriate to both tournaments and ring games, but Volumes II and III are tournament-specific. * Ciaffone, Bob & Stewart Reuben: Pot-Limit & No-Limit Poker * T.J. Cloutier - Championship No-Limit and Pot-Limit Hold'em * Matt Flynn, Sunny Mehta and Ed Miller - Professional No-Limit Hold'em * Russell Fox and Scott Harker - Mastering No-Limit Hold'em * Angel Largay - No-Limit Texas Hold'em: A Complete Course * David Sklansky and Ed Miller - No Limit Hold 'em: Theory and Practice Tournaments * Dan Harrington and Bill Robertie - Harrington on Hold 'em, all volumes. * Erick Lindgren with Matt Matros - Making the Final Table (2005) - A WPT book Omaha * Ciaffone, Bob: Omaha Holdem Poker: The Action Game * Ciaffone, Bob & Stewart Reuben: Pot-Limit & No-Limit Poker * Reuben, Stewart: How Good Is Your Pot Limit Omaha * Slotboom, Rolf: Secrets Of Professional Pot-Limit Omaha Limit Omaha hi-lo 8/b *Bill Boston - Omaha High-Low: Play to Win with the Odds * Hellmuth, Phil, Jr. Play Poker Like the Pros. (chapter) * Winning Omaha/8 Poker * Zee, Ray. High-Low Split Poker: Seven-Card Stud and Omaha Eight-or-better for Advanced Players. * How to Win at Omaha High-Low Poker Seven-card stud * Ashley Adams - Winning 7-Card Stud: Transforming Home Poker Chumps Into Casino Killers (2003) * David Sklansky, Mason Malmuth, and Ray Zee - Seven-Card Stud for Advanced Players * Roy West - 7-Card Stud: 42 Lessons How to Win at Medium & Lower Limits Seven-card stud hi-lo 8-or-better * Hellmuth, Phil, Jr. Play Poker Like the Pros. (chapter) * Zee, Ray. High-Low Split Poker: Seven-Card Stud and Omaha Eight-or-better for Advanced Players. (half) Razz * Hellmuth, Phil, Jr. Play Poker Like the Pros. (chapter) * Sklansky, David. Sklansky on Poker. (half; The content was originally released as Sklansky on Razz which is long since out of print.) Books Covering Multiple Games * Doyle Brunson et. al. - SuperSystem * Doyle Brunson et. al. - SuperSystem 2 * Phil Hellmuth - Play Poker Like the Pros * Thomas Austin "Amarillo Slim" Preston - Amarillo Slim's Play Poker to Win: Million Dollar Strategies from the Legendary World Series of Poker Winner, 1973, 2005 - covers Texas Hold 'em, Five-card draw, Omaha, Five-card lowball draw, Five-card and Seven-card stud, and razz * Stewart Reuben and Bob Ciaffone - Pot-Limit and No-Limit Poker Poker History, Non-Fiction, and Bography * A. Alvarez - The Biggest Game In Town * Andy Bellin - Poker Nation * Michael Craig - The Professor, the Banker, and the Suicide King * Nolan Dalla and Peter Alson - One of a Kind: The Rise and Fall of Stuey "The Kid" Ungar, the World's Greatest Poker Player * Annie Duke and David Diamond - Annie Duke: How I Raised, Folded, Bluffed, Flirted, Cursed, and Won Millions, Poker Fiction Ground-breaking poker fiction novel "Damned Good" by JJ DeCeglie, published this summer by Fontaine Press "It was in everything. The spoken jousting was scripted, the hands and faces sculpted, looking at hole cards was art here, clicking a view at the flop was a skill. The turn and river were tantamount to drawing guns on the others in the pot, stacking chips and pushing them onward was like firing your damned weapon across the table. Maiming left you wide open for a crown shot blasted right back at you. Precision was essential each move. Everyone here was an assassin. This was a place of mute and thunder like he’d never seen. You couldn’t move devoid of feeling it. He could nearly glimpse it. " Other Poker Books *Mike Caro - Body Language of Poker: Mike Caro's Book of Tells * Eric Bronson (editor) - Poker and Philosophy External links * Flop Turn River book reviews - allows users to post reviews and ratings. Category:Books